


Reward and Report

by hitagashi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, make outs abound here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always he thought of how pretty the other was when in his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward and Report

**Author's Note:**

> On my list of things I've literally had done for a very long while.
> 
> From [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=3745040#t3745040):
> 
> "Based on these:  
> http://phobs-heh.tumblr.com/tagged/Sauron  
> Reasons: pretty sauron is pretty"

When Morgoth had been Melkor and still on the side of the Valar (as brief a time as it felt), he'd been beloved by his brother, Manwë, and held above all others in his regard. Things changed, of course, and he became corrupt, considering what best ways he could overthrow them all and how to capture Eru's flame. Though he kept this hidden for a long while, it was still easy to see how he was distancing himself from his once adored brother. And as the Maiar came to be, he watched each with distaste, wondering just when someone worthy would appear.

He met Mairon outside a smithy, hair shimmering in firelight. Eyes golden and kind, smile in place. He was beautiful and it made him wonder just why he was there. It wasn't Aulë's hall, but one that had come later. And then he'd been taken inside, the young Maia chattering pleasantly about this and that but never what he was doing there.

Melkor found this out when Mairon had shed his robes, pulled back his hair and set to work. The Vala couldn't help but feel wonder when he saw how easily the other shaped metal to his will. The fair and definitely feminine man worked with such ease and skill that Melkor wondered how it would be to have that singular focus on serving him. Golden eyes had alighted on him in amusement and then the smith had pat his cheek. Told him to return some other day to see his creation. Secrets of the trade, he'd mentioned, smile on his sweet face.

And that was why Mairon's corruption was Melkor's greatest achievement. The Maia had been so adamant in the beginning that he wouldn't turn on Aulë, so sure that he couldn't turn to the Dark Lord's side. But Melkor had been patient, sweet words for a pretty face. Of course, he hadn't wanted to believe what Melkor was saying, lips pursed. He'd met him when he was good, knew what a wonderful person the other could be. But when he'd changed, shrugged the robes that many of the Valar to become what he did the Maia had tried, constantly, to not be swayed.

Victory was so sweet, golden eyes focused on him solely, the once faithful servant of Aulë becoming his spy. It was with one of these reports that their entire dynamic changed, black eyes trailing over the beautiful face again. Always he thought of how pretty the other was when in his presence. And he stifled feelings of jealous and possessive rage when others noted it or took his focus away.

“To me, then.” A laugh echoed past smiling lips, Sauron sliding forward and into his embrace. Armored hands came to his cheeks, black armor stroking smooth skin. The Maia had augmented his armor, made it better, forged stronger additions. The smile faded into a confused frown as the Dark Lord continued staring. Eyebrows quirked, worry etching into his face. Such singular devotion, not to his cause but to him. He held back a chuckle at the startled squeak that came as he pressed his lips to Sauron's forehead.

"Master?” He enjoyed using this single minded obsession that Sauron had, especially when it came to earning more of his focus and favor. The other had been straying, slightly, making too many machinations of his own for Morgoth's liking. And what better way to ensure his loyalty than this? He knew of nothing better to hold the other there, lips trailing down, softly, gently. It had been a long time since he'd had to sway the smaller man to his beck and call.

“Such good behavior deserves reward, come.” He tugged the slighter man further into his embrace, lips pressing gently to the corner of his mouth. Bright and glowing eyes were wide and lips parted slightly. Yes, this, this devotion and love, this is what he'd been missing as of late. With the other in his spying role, he'd had nothing to help him retain singular focus. Too busy worrying over his most loyal lieutenant's fealty to him.

“Master, I do not-” Lips sealed over soft ones, one hand curling into hair so soft and fair he could almost imagine the feel of it through his armor. Just by the look of it alone, the way it slid gently through his fingers. He remembered all too clearly the radiant and carefree smiles of a smith at work. They weren't quite gone, but twisted into a smug expression then. But as he kissed the fallen Maia, lips moving against lips and hand tilting the fair head to the side, he found the innocent affection once again at play.

Ring-clad fingers curled against his armor and the head he'd been moving tilted on its own. When his mouth parted, Melkor took the chance to slide his tongue into the other's mouth, swallowing the startled gasp and bending a bit. Sauron let out a breathy chuckle into the kiss as he was tilted back. The Maia's master practically devoured his mouth, heat lancing through the slighter man at the touch. And then his master was pulling away. His smile was bright and searing when they parted, face flushed and eyes half-lidded, adoration practically radiating off of him.

“Go on then, give me your report.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Silmarillion and make no money from these writings.


End file.
